


Learn to the Play the Game

by diamondforger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Shock Collars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Masamune devises a little exercise to improve his new employee's performance.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945867
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Learn to the Play the Game

**Author's Note:**

> No 2. IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY  
> “Pick Who Dies” | **Collars** | Kidnapped

"I don't understand the point of this." 

Hiiro fidgeted with the collar around his neck. It wasn't tight, but it was oddly heavy. Lopsided too. There was a unwieldy chunk of electronics that didn't seem to fit anywhere. It pressed against his adam's apple painfully when it was in front, the weight felt like it was strangling him from behind, and trying to rest it on either shoulder just felt uneven. He settled with the bump resting in the front. He figured he could cover the shape with a creative tie knot if he wanted, but hopefully it wouldn't come to that. Hopefully this pointless game would be over quick and he could be free of the thing. 

"That bad attitude is the point," Masamune said, wagging the collar's remote threateningly, "I don't appreciate being questioned when I give you orders in the field. It makes me look weak," he tapped one of the buttons and a shock ran through Hiiro's body, "And I'm not weak."

"I didn't question-" Hiiro was cut off by a much stronger jolt. Masamune was fiddling with the dial idly, not even looking at Hiiro. Hiiro took a deep breath. He'd played this game before. Never at this level, but he'd had petty professors that wouldn't give due credit until you kissed their ass. He could do this. 

"I apologize," he said, waiting for Masamune's reaction. There was a slight nod, encouragement that he was going in the right direction. "What was it I said that you took issue with? Just so I know what to avoid in the future."

There was another zap, gentler this time. Still painful, but he was able to keep mostly still. 

"You should already know the problem," Masamune said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "I'm not going to waste my time holding your hand."

Hiiro knew he was being toyed with. There wasn't anything he could do to stop it. He just had to keep his eye on the prize. Survive this and he would be free. He just had to revive Saki and he'd no longer be shackled by debt or guilt. 

"What-" 

The shock that hit him was sharp enough to make his arms twitch. 

He took a deep breath. This was a game. He just needed to figure out the rules. 

"May I-"

Another shock. 

"Sir-"

Another shock, harsh enough to make Hiiro go weak at the knees. 

Masamune wasn't going to give him an inch. Hiiro couldn't afford to test the waters like he usually would. It'd only been a couple of minutes and he was already starting to feel the effects of the treatment. His heart was pounding and his head was starting to feel fuzzy. What were the physical effects of electrocution again? Burns, obviously, seizures, paralysis. What about the mental effects? 

There was another shock and Hiiro stumbled back, hands reaching for the collar. 

"Don't try and take it off," Masamune snapped, sending another shock to the collar. 

Hiiro dropped his hands, balling them into fists to try and hide the way they were shaking. What did Masamune want? No questions, that was obvious, but not silence either. A ticking clock to make the game more interesting. Worse, an unpredictable ticking clock. There was no indication to how long of a silence was acceptable. There was probably no right answer, it was just up to the whims of a very bored CEO. 

"I promise to show you the proper amount of respect from now on," Hiiro said. The words slurred in his mouth, but there was no shock. 

"How will you do that?" Masamune smirked, turning the remote back and forth in his hand, fingers hovering over the button. 

Think before answering, Hiiro reminded himself. Flatter him, but not too much. 

"No more questions," he said carefully. 

The shock was very minor this time. Hiiro headed in the right direction. 

"No more questions, sir."

That was a good move. Masamune nodded with a smile. But it wasn't enough. There was still the weight of expectation hanging in the air. 

"And?" Masamue said, gesturing for Hiiro to continue. 

What the fuck did Masamune want? Hiiro racked his brain for an answer that would calm the man down. What hadn't he already tried? He could barely remember the things he'd said less than a minute ago, not with the constant shocks scrambling his thoughts.

"You have my complete loyalty," he tried. _What more do you want?_ was what he didn't say. 

"Wrong answer." The shock was so strong that Hiiro's knees went weak. He barely caught himself before he fell to the ground. 

Tears filled his eyes, but he kept his face stern. 

"See, it's actually that." Masamune moved uncomfortably close to Hiiro. "It's all the crying and moping that I really hate. I don't mind it happening here, in private, but when we're facing off against the CR... you hardly put on a good show with your lip quivering like that. You always look like you're on the verge of breaking down like a child denied his cake." 

Hiiro let the tears fall down his cheeks. He almost wanted to laugh. For years people had pestered him about being too stiff, too stern. How many people had made jokes about him never showing emotion? How often had he been pushed aside or kept at arms lengths because he never lowered his guard? It wasn't a mistake on his part, he kept himself isolated on purpose. It was safer that way. 

If there was one thing he was supposed to be good at, it was putting up an uncaring facade. 

But apparently he wasn't even good at that. 

"No emotion," he said, wiping the tears off his face and stiffening his expression. "I can do that."

"That's the spirit," Masamune placed a cold hand on Hiiro's cheek, "I believe you'll try your hardest, but you'll need to keep that collar on for a few more days. Just in case you need a reminder to take your role seriously."


End file.
